1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic parts using a ceramic material include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like.
Among these ceramic electronic parts, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may have advantages such as a small size, high capacity, and easy mounting thereof.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser having a main function of being charged with or discharging electricity while being mounted on a circuit board used in a variety of electronic products, such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like. The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have various sizes and lamination types, depending on the intended usage and capacity thereof.
With the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, ultra-miniaturized, ultra-high capacity multi-layer ceramic capacitors have been also been required.
For this reason, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor, in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are thinly formed for the ultra-miniaturization of products and a large number of dielectric layers are laminated for the ultra-high capacitance thereof, has been manufactured.
Meanwhile, a decoupling capacitor may be used for reinforcing a filter by inserting resistors and condensers thereinto, in order to prevent signal connection through a power circuit.
In particular, in order to lower power consumption of a central processing unit (CPU) mounted in an electronic product, capacitance of the decoupling capacitor is required to be increased, while impedance |Z| is reduced through a decrease in equivalent series inductance (ESL).
Meanwhile, as equivalent series inductance (ESL) is generally lowered, equivalent series resistance (ESR) may also be decreased. Therefore, when decoupling capacitors having low equivalent series resistance (ESR) are connected in parallel, deviation from the target impedance |Z| at a specific frequency, the so-called “Big-V” phenomenon, may occur, resulting in voltage noise.
Therefore, although equivalent series inductance (ESL) needs to be lowered in the case of decoupling capacitors, there may be a limit to lowering equivalent series resistance (ESR), because it is necessary to reduce the Big-V phenomenon due to low equivalent series resistance (ESR).